SURVIVING THE WORLDS END
by Fireblaze the necromancer
Summary: with his brother gone michael must ban together with a new set of old friends to keep on living, and unveil the mystery behind his cursed sword. I DON'T OWN HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD AND THESE AREN;T THE ORGINAL CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

I don't know how it happened or when it happened. The last thing I felt was a sharp blow to back of my head.

~FLASH BACK~

"Bro! Bro where are you. Dammit last time we join a group of people we just met." I snarled. Just then I was pulled into a room. "shh idiot" he said. I looked up at him, no matter how much time passed he still amazed me. He stood at five feet eleven and was African American, while I stood at five nine. When this god forsaken world ended he was the one who led us to safety. "How are we gonna get out of this factory if your yelling." he added. "I already thought of that, I cut some gas lines on the way over here now all we need is a spark." I said. "Alright now we just have to get off the second floor." He said. "Yea that's the hard part." I said. "There in that room shoot them." Someone said. "Bro we- wait stop!" I yelled. The next thing I know I was falling from the second story window, as I was falling I saw the building exploded. I don't know how, I guess it was from the bullets hitting the metal. The fall wasn't that bad I rolled when I hit the ground but it still hurt like hell. As I was standing though someone must have hit me on the back of the head. That's how I ended up here. "Who knew that instead of zombie's id be captured by the living." I scoffed.

The guy I was talking to and just like me he was black, but he stood a little taller than me, and his name was joseph. Apparently he got caught while his team escaped; well to be specific he stayed behind so they could get away. "Damn that's messed up." He said. "Yea he was all I had after the world ended." I said. "Tell you what why don't you join my team, it's just me, murphy who is black but hell with a bow, and our Mexican friend Chris who uses a sniper rifle." He said. "Sure why not." I said shaking the chains above my head. "If we ever get outta this place. Night." I said. "Yea night." He said.

THE END

Fireblaze: "hey everyone its me. yea that's right i'm back, and this time for good. this is my new story i am working on hope you people enjoy."

btw rate and review


	2. Chapter 2

+Dream+

I was playing games in my old house. It seemed like before it all happened.

"Michael brown, Charles brown get in here this minute!" we heard our grandma yell. We walked into the living to see our grandma reading a letter from our school. "Why do I have a letter from the school saying you got suspended for fighting?" she asked.

It was silent for a moment until I spoke up. "We got into a fight, well I got into a fight because this guy in class was messing with this girl." I explained. "And did you know this girl?" she asked me. "Well no but I couldn't just do nothing." I said looking to my brother for help. "That still doesn't explain how you got into a fight." She said. I was about to explain but to my relief my brother stepped in.

"It's not his fault, Michael got pushed to the ground and that's when I stepped in and started fighting him. After a minute one of his friends came and tried to hit me but mike hit him first. That's when the teachers broke it up." He explained. "I'm sick and tired of you two always getting in trouble. You're in high school for gods' sake" She said sitting down on the couch. Just then everything started to shake.

+dream+

"Mike, mike wake up we got to go." Joseph said while shaking me. "Huh what are you talking… wait how did you get free?" I asked still dazed. "That's not important right now, we got to go." He said while shooting the lock to my chains. "Since when did you get your guns?" I asked. "Chris came back and got our stuff." He said handing me my sword. "Black blade with a red dragon down the side right?" he asked as we got up to start running. "Yea let's go." I said fully awake.

We were running down the hall, Chris was in front leading the way, I was in the middle, and joseph was in the back. We ran outside and Chris led us to an all-black truck. We hopped in the back and the truck pulled off. I looked in the front and saw the guy joseph described as murphy driving. I was snapped out of my thoughts by gunshots. "Great what do we do know?" I asked ducking so I wouldn't get hit. "I got it covered." Chris said as he pushed a button, seconds after he pushed it the building we just came out of exploded in flames. When we were a safe distance away we got inside the front of the truck, joseph was in the front and me and Chris were in the back. I looked over at murphy then Chris and decided to introduce myself.

"Thanks for breaking me out of there, I'm Michael but my friends call me mike." I said holding out my hand. Chris shook my hand and introduced himself "Christopher Gonzales but you can call me Chris." He said. "Murphy is what you can call me." I heard from the front seat. And just like that we were on our way to where I don't know, what I did know was these guys seemed familiar to me. "I might have met them before the accident." I thought.

Author's note: well that's chapter two I hope you readers like my first and second chapter, and if you didn't leave a review so I can make the later chapters better.


	3. Chapter 3

We went back to a huge building downtown; there were a lot of rooms so I guess it was hotel. Apparently they were hiding her with other people, people who managed to survive. I was told only about fifty people were here but the only thing on my mind was finding a bed. I was assigned a room on the same floor as everyone else. Floor thirteen of twenty I remember seeing before I collapsed on the bed.

~morning~

I woke up with only one thing on my mind. "Bathroom!" I rushed into the bathroom that was in my room, somehow the plumbing and hot water still worked although I don't know how. I was just grateful for a hot shower. I walked out of the bathroom and heard a lot of screaming. I quickly finished dressing, grabbed my sword and looked in the hall to see joseph, murphy, and Chris running towards the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked pushing my way through people. "Somehow someone was bitten during breakfast, now were heading to the roof." Chris explained. "Wait isn't the roof a dead end?" I asked still confused on the plan. "Normally yes." Joseph said as we opened the door to the roof. We walked to the edge and I was about to ask what we're doing until I saw murphy hook his bow onto a rope that happened to be attached to another building. Knowing this we all zipped down to the building right beside us. "Wow Michael scared much." Joseph joked. "Bite me" I managed to say after throwing up. "Ok. Now where do we go?" I asked. "We have a safe house a couple miles out, shouldn't take us but a while to get there." Murphy said while walking in the direction we had to go in. We all just simply followed behind and started walking.

We had been walking for god knows how long, and I don't know how far we had gotten. No words were said because we didn't want to attract anymore unwanted strangers. We had to fight our way out of the businesses part of town, zombies were around almost every corner. We finally had a truck we could use to get out quicker but it ran out of gas soon after. So we were back to walking, that is until joseph spoke up.

"Ok let's take a break in the gas station." He said. Everyone just nodded their heads, too tired to speak. As we were heading inside the store the bell attracted three zombies. The zombies rushed at us but joseph and I quickly and quietly took the out with our swords. We dragged their bodies outside and settled inside the store. We decided to stay the night in the store and find a quicker way in the morning.

Authors note: sorry this chapter isn't that good. My exams have been distracting me lately. There wasn't a lot of action I know but that's because there is going to be some major conflicts in the next chapter. New people will be introduced for a while. Any way please leave a review.


End file.
